


Home Yet Not Home

by iiuvenca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shatt, idk if im using that right this is a one shot right?, kissing n such, the best ship name to exist dont @ me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiuvenca/pseuds/iiuvenca
Summary: Matt is back.He and Shiro finally get to talk away from the others.





	Home Yet Not Home

“A paladin of Voltron,” he laughed. “What can’t you do?”  
Shiro smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood in his room, now decorated with glowing stars, scattered across the walls and ceiling.  
“Besides avoiding trouble, I mean.”  
“Mm, very funny.”  
“I am aren't I?” Another laugh that sent his shoulders bobbing and his hair bouncing ever so slightly, as he looked out the window that displayed the neverending abbiss called space.  
The brunet turned around. There it was. A tiny crack in the face of the oh-so-professional man he had always known, just under his nose. It didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it was only a matter of time before it did. The perks of knowing a someone as long as Matt did, as well as Matt did, was that he knew Shiro’s weaknesses.  
One of which happens to be lame jokes. “You wouldn’t believe what's happened since we were both… there.” For a second, the smile faltered, but then it was back, bright and shiny and pretty. Matt had only dreamed of seeing it back on his face again. He had feared it was gone forever.  
Touching anything he could get his hands on, Matt continued his little search around the room for nothing in particular. It was frustratingly and expectedly very organized. Not many bobbles and items strewn about to really document how long he had been a part of the team, like some of the others had. Running his hand across the all-too-smooth surface of the nightstand, which seemed to be fixed to the floor, or rather. a part of the floor, Matt sighed. Everything in this castle seemed to be connected in someway, except him.  
“You need more souvenirs in your room, cause these stars aren't gonna cut it-“  
“I missed you.”  
Matt turned around, a grin only ghosting his face, now, “I missed you too.”  
“Its like- how do i phrase this…” Shiro paused, looking down at the floor, his fingers dragging through the white in his hair, and then smoothing over the buzzed portion of his head. “You’ve been gone for so long and now you’re back and I don't know what to do about it cause... I feel like I’ve been asleep for so long, just on autopilot, trying so goddamn hard to keep this team from falling apart, and now you’re back and it's like the switch to autopilot was just flicked off and I’m here now and you’re here and I’m just so tired.”  
The silence that followed was deafening, stretching longer than the older Holt had intended.  
He bit the inside of his cheek, not sure what the fuck would be right to say, other than-  
“you sure look it.” Oh god never mind that wasn’t the right thing to say at all oh god oh god he just screwed up big time didn’t he-  
And then he heard uneven breathing. Eyes jumping up from their position on the nightstand, where his hand was still resting, his eyes widened. And then a laugh bubbled up from the shaky breaths, from deep inside of Shiro, and didn’t stop. “You’re so ridiculous,“ he managed between chuckles, grinning so wide that it finally reached his eyes. “I poured everything out to you and all you can comment on is how tired I look? You truly are a peculiar specimen, Mr Holt.”  
“Cornball.”  
“Oh shut up and get over here, you dork.”  
The second the invitation was offered to him, Matt was crashing into Shiro with a force that almost sent him staggering. Almost.  
It was warm. Oh god was it warm.  
Their embrace was progressing into something a little less than friendly, as they held each other for longer than what would be considered comfortable to most. Freckled arms snaked their way from around Shiro’s waist to his neck, pulling the taller of the two further down into Matt’s shoulder.  
Even more time passed, and they had ended up moving to the pristine bed, just sitting and clinging to the other as if letting go would mean they wouldn't see each other again. As if the other would disappear again.  
And then they let go. But not all the way, the fear still lingering in the back of their heads. No, they still held each other, just with some distance in between.  
And then hazel met deep brown and their mouths turned up at the corners.  
“Kiss me you fool,” said a lopsided smile that was just oozing happiness.  
“Oh my god I hate you-“ Shiro ended up cutting himself off as he leaned in, pressing his lips against the other’s in one of the sweetest kisses Matt had ever received. It was soft and nice and felt like home in a way that home could never feel.  
How strange.  
‘Home yet not home,’ he thought to himself as he sat there, straddling Shiro’s lap. He didn’t care how it would’ve looked, because he was here and Shiro was here and they were here together.  
They broke apart, with smiles plastered on both of their faces, just relishing in the idea of being here.  
Home because he had never felt more welcomed in his life, like he belonged somewhere more than just for what he is capable of physically. But not home in the way that home could never equate to the mixed concoction of feelings and emotions that he held right now. The bittersweet sting of tears pricking his eyes as they stared at each other and the dread that they would eventually have to break apart.  
No, home wasn't supposed to feel like that at all.  
And then, kisses were being planted everywhere they could be, leaving Matt a giggling- no- a laughing, snorting, wriggling mess in Shiro’s rms. Beautiful was the first word to pop into his mind.  
Beautiful and joyful and carefree and here.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> this work was inspired by a beautiful drawing by arrival-layne over on tumblr  
> i saw the art and kinda just... started writing so i mean enjoy i guess it kinda sucks but hey its practice so  
> yeah  
> bye


End file.
